All Boys Ouran Arts High School
by wishyouweremedontya
Summary: Ouran Arts High school is one of the most prestigious schools in America. Three girls are invited to enter this place, but to their luck, the population consists of only boys! The solution? To dress as them, of course! Join them in a trip of romance and drama as they try to discover the mistery of their mother's dead wtih out being found by the gorgeus JOJO brothers. All pairings.
1. Boys school?

**Summary: ****Ouran Arts High school is one of the most prestigious schools in America. Three girls are invited to enter this awesome place, but to their luck, the population consists of only boys! The only solution? Cross-dressing, of course! Join them in a trip of romance and drama! GREEN REDS BLUES**

**Yet another story, I know I shouldn't start another story without finishing the last one, but 'come on. Just tell me if you like it, ok?**

**REDS (mostly)**

**GREENS (mostly)**

** BLUES**

**Discalimer: Idon't own the Pgg nor the image. It is from ****IsaiahStephens in deviantart.**

* * *

><p>Ouran Arts High school is one of the most prestigious schools in America. Three girls are invited to enter this awesome place, but to their luck, the population consists of only boys! The only solution? Cross-dressing, of course! Join them in a trip of romance and drama! GREEN REDS BLUES<p>

Chapter #1, Part #1: Prologue and introductions.

Blossom Utonium

Buttercup Utonium

Bubbles Utonium

Age: 17 (all)

Triplets, daughters of the genius John Utonium, President of the Utonium company…

Data: Even if the public knows about the existence of triplets in the family, for the sake of their privacy their identities have remained hidden. These three little girls are 3 of the most intelligent people in the world. To give use to this intelligence the Ouran Arts High School invited them to their grounds. However, they discover after accepting the invitation that 100% of the population there is male! Not wanting to waste the opportunity, they enroll the school as Cecil, Jamil and Jarah (Jake) Utonium. Join them in a trip of romance and drama till they discovered them.

Chapter #1, Part #2: Invitation letter.

Chances as this were not common, and Blossom knew it.

That's why, when an invitation letter arrived to their house with the letters 'OAHS' printed in a red stamp she was very surprised. Most of the cards and things were send towards their dad's house, but after giving it a quick once-over, she recognized the stamp and ran back inside.

"Bubbles! Buttercup!" She shouted when she arrived at the bottom of the stairs that connected each floor in the pearl white mansion. Seconds after the call, two teenagers appeared in front of her. One had blonde hair in pig tails and sky blue eyes. The other one had short black hair that reached to her shoulders and green jade eyes. Both were dressed in blue and green pijamas respectively.

"Look at this" The pink eyed read head ignored her two sister's outfits and showed them the letter. Both looked at each other confused before looking at their older sister again.

"A…. Congratulations?" The blonde, Bubbles, tried. Blossom smiled and nodded at her in excitement, and the brunette and blonde sighted in unison. Buttercup, the brunette, looked at the card and asked boldly. "What's that?"

Blossom walked towards the dinner room, letter in hand, and sat in one of the many couches. Her pink jeans scrunched at the sudden movement as she putted a leg under the other. Her white sweater just moved in unison with her arms as she opened the little package. Motioning to her sisters to sit while she looked at the card, she spoke softly first.

_"Dear Utonium's_

_Thank you for accepting our invitations to Ouran Arts High School. We would like to inform you of the things that you may need for this school. This last ones come in another page with this letter. If the page is not included in it, please send us a letter to inform about our mistake and we shall correct it."_

"Accept it? They never asked us!" Buttercup said in protest as she heard that part, while Bubbles shushed her.

_"Either way, you need to arrive to our school institution by 7:00a.m. The morning of the 9 of August, with your designated uniform, that can be buyed in the school._

_We also would like to ask for you to only give the following papers to the principal the day you come to buy the uniforms:_

_-Birth certificate of each member._

_-Any identification of father/mother or tutor. (This option was cancelled due to the early arrival of the requisite. John Utonium was assigned as the father.)_

_Thank you for choosing us_

_Ouran Arts High School"_

As the girl finished reading the letter her eyes shined with glee. "We ARE going, right?" She asked as she looked between Bubbles and Buttercup. Both girls shared nervous glances at each other. "Right? You know, since the Ouran Arts High School is like the best school in America, and we could go out from time to time" Blossom pleaded looking at Bubbles, who nervously replied.

"Uh… well…"

"There are hot guys!" The idea had flashed through her mind so quick she barely had time to register it before her mouth spoke. Her eyes widened a bit but she continued. "You could totally have many friends there and maybe a boyfriend…"

The blonde's eyes widened as realization hit her, and immediately shouted "I AM GOING!"

Both sisters turned to look towards the middle one. Buttercup sighted as she put her hands on her hips before replying "I'm not interested in boys or anything. But you know, it is the first time we get to see the world, maybe I can accept…"

_-Story part-_

_Blossom was the oldest of the triplets. She had red hair that reached till her hips and pink eyes. The 'nerd' of the group, the most intelligent, and the bossiest. Her sisters knew that when she wasn't in a good mood, like today, they had to do anything she said as if a military base. But she also had her moments. She was cool when on her good side, but Buttercup made her angry all the day._

_Buttercup was the middle one. Her hair was once short, but she let it grow so she looked more feminine. Green eyes. The tomboy, badass, rebel girl. She was almost always in a good mood, but when she was angry, she got all Hulk. Really! Her strength somehow developed a little when she was mad, and boy, she could punch the living daylights out of you._

_Bubbles was the youngest. She had blonde hair with her sky blue eyes. The 'cute' one. She had a great taste with everything involving fashion. Always laughing, being happy and never sad. Everyone that knew her knew she was like the sun. And only once had they seen her cry. The day their mother died._

_The three girls were born one day. They grew happy till they reached three years. Their dad, John Utonium, was a famous scientist, and their mother, Cecilia Utonium, was a beautiful and talented woman. Due to their fame, they were forced to hide their child's names in order to protect them. One awful day, when their birthday was being celebrated, someone intoxicated the child's cake. Their mother somehow got hungry and took a piece for herself, dying minutes later. Horrified at this, Utonium made sure to hide also the girls he now lived for._

_Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup grew being teached in their house, with no friends or anyone to play with. Later they understood the importance of their lives and how they mother had died. They swore vengeance to whoever killed their mother, and trained themselves for it. Bubbles was a master in the act of hiding. She was the one who would be able to enter, rob and scape the Presidents house and no one would notice. Buttercup was more to the weapons side. She could handcraft any type of usable weapon in no more than three minutes. Blossom was the one who would come up with traps, information and genius ideas that saved them countless times. The three of them at first tought that they wouldn't need their abilities for anything, but one time, a surprise visitant came. Her name was Sara, and she was one of the many teachers that when in and out of the house. When she learned about what they could do, she automatically sent them to the U.S.A. (U.S.A. Spying Association). Together, the girls were able to free the world from many dangers._

_Their dad never came aware of this, as he continued to protect the girls from almost any danger…_

_-End of story part-_

"Say, Blossom, shouldn't we search up the Ouran's page? We don't even know how it looks like!" Bubbles said to Blossom as she got dinner ready. They didn't have any maids or something because of the danger it could bring. "Sure. Buttercup, open the laptop please." Now that her little fangirl scene had finished, Blossom had returned to her cold mask.

"Done!" The brunette knew better than not to accomplish her sister's demands. She was good with technology to some point; even if she was sure Blossom was better with it. "Ok search the Ouran High School page"

Buttercup quickly did what asked and a blue and red image appeared in the front. It was the school's shield, consisting of just the litters OAHS in the front. Then images of the school's buildings flooded the screen, some with students in them. The three girls looked at it in awe; as Bubbles scrolled down to see each of them.

"Hey, Blossom?" The blonde one asked when she reached the end. Her blue eyes were filled with curiosity that both her sisters didn't have. The red head looked at the young girl, the brunette also turned her head as her pair of green eyes looked at the little, tiny letters at the end of the page, the orbs widening which with each word.

"Look at these" She motioned to her sisters to take a look at it.

_'Welcome to The Ouran Arts High School page. We hope you are enjoying your visit here. We're pleased to inform that this site is sponsored by the J.O.J.O. association..."_

_The JOJO were one of the many families that was in the list of possible culprits of their mother's dead…_

"Umm… Blossom?" Pink met blue again as she spoke in a careful manner. "What's it, Bubbles?" The red head knew that if she spoke to her like that, that meant she had something important to say.

"Why is the school filled with just boys?"

* * *

><p><strong>DiD yOu LiKeD It? I WiLL oNlY UpDaTe If yOu ReViEw up tO 4! ThIs wAs jUsT A SmAlL ChApTeR, so ThE NeXt OnE ShOUlD Be aT LeAsT 3000 k. LoNg!<strong>


	2. Not what I planned

**Here it is!**

**Bubbles: I have to ask, why do you write like this? You know, almost no conversation and pure story and then almost no story and pure conversation…?**

**Me: …**

**Blossom: See? That's what I told you, but you wouldn't listen…**

**Me: …ANYWAY! Here is the next chapter! I almost forgot, so I did it today. Please excuse me if I had grammatical mistakes or something… ya know what I mean. This chapter is just to see how cool they are... or that was meant to be, at least.**

**Buttercup: SHE DOESN'T OWNS US!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: What to do?<p>

Ouran Arts High school is one of the most prestigious schools in America. Three girls are invited to enter this awesome place, but to their luck, the population consists of only boys! The only solution? Cross-dressing, of course! Join them in a trip of romance and drama! GREENS REDS BLUES

*Line*

"Umm… Blossom?" Pink met blue again as she spoke in a careful manner. "What's it, Bubbles?" The red head knew that if she spoke to her like that, that meant she had something important to say.

"Why is the school filled with just boys?"

* * *

><p>"Why is the school filled with just boys?"<p>

The tree of them silently digested the question. After what seemed to be an hour was actually 5 minutes, Blossom regained herself from the shock and shook her head to see if she had heard correctly.

"What?"

Bubbles scrolled up to the start of the page while pointing at the photos. Indeed, all of the students that were in there were male. They either had what seemed to be the P.E. uniform or the daily one. Even the teachers, who rarely appeared, were male.

Buttercup pressed the right button on the _'students list'_ they prepared for the worst.

Yes, all of them were male.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" The word escaped Buttercup's mouth as she looked awed and horrified at the same time. And she had a good reason, too.

First, their dad had already accepted the invitation, so they couldn't decline.

Second, it was a male high school. No one had told them about that! How were they supposed to go? They couldn't present themselves as girls and even if they did, they had never interacted with any other person who was a male except from their dad. Oh, God, what were they supposed to do now?

"What do we do? Well, there is only one obvious answer to that. We go incognito"

Both little sisters turned to look at Blossom with astonishment in their faces. How had the red head read their thoughts? She always did the same, but they never guessed how…

"But Blossom, how do we do that? It is kind of… impossible. You know, we need to change our appearance, to say, our body and hair. And our eyes of course. Not to mention the voice and the attitude…" The blue loving girl replied to her in a scared voice. Send her to steal important papers in the President's house, easy. Put her to socialize with the specimens of the other gender…

And to think she was the one who wanted to have a boyfriend.

"That is easy"

Buttercup turned in curiosity at their older sister. What was she saying? How could they do that? It was simply impossible, right? After all, they didn't have any voice changer… Oh!

Now she understood.

"It appears my sister Buttercup has already figured out the answer." Those words pronounced out of Blossom's mouth had been said countless of times. The red head had made sure that while in the secret agency, they could get as many mysteries as they could, for example, Bubbles was known (obviously not by name) as the beautiful pixie who figured out the secret in the dead of the minister Johana. The woman had been killed one night when none of the residents in the house but the butler had heard a shoot. He immediately called the police. In the end, it was HIM that had killed the young woman.

Then was Buttercup, the good looking girl who resolved the mystery of the Pandora's Box. It was a simple looking box that, when opened, killed who ever had opened it. The box was in a small village nowhere in the map, and it somehow moved from owner to owner. The truth was actually that the box contained some kind of sleep-inducing powder that when breathed, well, you slept. It actually made you look kind of dead, so people mistakenly send this people to their actual dead. The village was in fact a research facility by some kind of medical corp. that was trying out somniferous medicine.

Blossom, at last. She liked to also answer mysteries, but in another way. She was the awesome attorney that defeated the culprits and defended the innocent ones, even if they didn't end up being her client. She had participated in more than a hundred cases, so her mind was actually faster working than any other. Of course, she wasn't in the back compared to those case-resolving sisters of hers, but she insisted the cases were 'Confidential' so no one but she knew about them. Including you, reader.

"We are going to borrow some of the U.S.A. gadgets, girls"

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was dark. And humid. It wasn't exactly the kind of place you'd expect to be a secret base, but that's what it was for. Secret. Blossom stopped suddenly making the too other girls behind her to also do that, bumping into her in the process.

"We arrived?"

"Yes, here it is girls, I mean, boys"

They were still trying to get accustomed to the fact that they were going to be boys. The red head was one of the sisters that had more trouble getting accustomed to the idea that they were going to change their gender. But it was necessary.

The J.O.J.O. was a millionaire company. They'd once tried to sign a contract with the Utonium Corp., but they didn't accepted. Namely, because they were way richer than them and it would have been waste of time. That was the only reason the girls had as to why they had attacked their mother, because the company was known for getting what they wanted when they wanted. Something like that also happened with the Morbucks, but that was another story…

…so they were getting inside that school to prove either they were the culprits or if they weren't. I would be easy. Apparently, the J.O.J.O. president, Mojo, had three sons, and the three of them went to Ouran High. They would gain their trust, and then leave them. Easy. The three girls just needed to show up as boys, because they knew they were players. If they were their girlfriends they would go to the garbage can without knowing a thing.

"So, did Davis let us 'borrow' anything?" Bubbles asked. She had been silent all the way, but she was way to anxious to wait any longer.

"Of course she did. After all, they owe us all of our missions AND the J.O.J.O. also have some debts with them…"

"Either way, can you just open the door out of this damn place, Leader girl?, it's starting to give me creeps…"

Blossom's hand gripped some of the grass in the floor and pulled it. Instantly, a gigant rock moved out of nowhere and made space for them to pass though a hole.

-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So we just need to take some voice modifiers and anything that can change our appearance?"

"Yes"

The sisters joined themselves in a trip to the unknown of the dark. They couldn't see a thing, but being members of the agency and all, they each carried a pair of sunglasses. The beautiful accessory looked wonderfully on them, and had, as one would say, many gadgets.

For example, the three of them had lasers, night vision and a 'recognizer'. It was a simple thing that was like a server. They just had to say a word and it would be, let´s say, 'Googled'. They could also send images of something to any archive and open it later. You know what I meant.

"Oh, look, Bloss, what's this?" Buttercup said in a jolt as her wandering hand found a small object. I contained small circular devices that looked like a band-aid. At the center of those was a rectangular small thing.

"That's the voice changers, Buttercup" She had said in her usual cold voice as she stretched out a hand, as the brunette handed her the bag they were in.

"I suppose we only need to look out for something to …"

"Got it!"

They both turned to look at the younger sister. Bubbles had in her hand a black plastic box with the sign of a dress in it.

"Do you think this might be of use?"

"Yes"

"Hey Bubbs, let's get outta here. We have what we need , don't we?"

"Yes, I suppose that's right."

They made a sprint out of the cave the secret base was in. That place was just for equipment, and they had entered unauthorized. It would be matter of time till they got caught. Better if they don't.

…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

"So…"

"What is in here?"

The three girls had arrived again at their house. Bubbles was holding the black box in her hands.

"So, can I open it?" She asked her sisters, and they both nodded their heads. The blonde slightly lifted up the tape, before removing it completely. Inside the Oh-so-strange box was…

….clothes.

"The hell? What's this?" Buttercup asked as she took a piece of cloth out of the mysterious box. It was like a big, gigantic blanket in a pink color. Playing, she put it one as if it was some kind of rainy day and she forgot and umbrella.

"Buttercup, don't…!" Before Blossom could finish saying anything, the clothing moved. The brunette yelped as it evolved her body and quickly transformed into a fancy PINK dress.

"That is one of the most recent inventions of the Professor. He probably sold it to the government, and that's how it ended there. Either way, this is a transforming fabric. You just need to think of something and it will change into that. The fantastic thing about this is that it can even create something you don't have" The red head explained before taking the fabric out of Buttercup, and it instantly folded.

Bubbles took out other pieces of the magic clothes that were in bags. "Bloss, what do you mean when you say 'something you don't have'?"

Blossom sighted at her sisters obviousness before replying while holding the clothing to her chest. Mind to say, if I didn't said it before, that the three girls were, like, the perfect teenagers. You know, with their perfect hourglass figure and C, D and D cups respectively (Bubbs, Bloss, and Butter.) "For example, if I think of having a 6 pack…" before the sentence could finish, the pink cloth wrapped around her, giving he the image of having the 6 pack she thought. Her sister "OOOh"ed at the image before them, as they each took a respectively color and did the same.

"Are they going to work on us? I mean, don't we have to be wearing the school uniform or something…?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes, but think about it" Blossom replied "What if we go to one of those campsite things and have to wear other clothes?"

"Ah, alright"

Bubbles threw everything that the box had into the floor. Many other colors went flying, but neither of them paid them any attention. At last, some circular things also went out, and they recognized them as contact lenses, that changed their eye color. They finally decided that only Blossom would wear them, as her eyes were pink.

….

"What else do we need? You know, I just checked when we have to go to Ouran and it is actually in two days! How didn't we notice it?" Bubbles asked as they approached their dad's office. As soon as the door was opened, millions of paper went flying, but no human was inside. Apparently, their dad lived elsewhere, so no one would notice he was the parent of those girls.

"We need to change our name"

A chill ran through both Buttercup and Bubbles back. Their names? They had always lived with their abnormal names and they were perfectly fine!

"It is for our own good." They also knew that, but saying it just made things a little bit more complicated. Blossom walked calmly towards the computer and said in that cold voice of hers.

"For example, I think my name is going to be… Jason. Jason Utonium. What about you, Buttercup?" The brunette knew better than anyone the answer wouldn't please any of the presents, but…

"My name will be Cecil. You know, it makes me remember my mothers name…" Bubbles was able to answer before Buttercup, and that made her think. If Blossom and Bubbles were putting so much in this, shouldn't she do the same?

She walked towards some part of the room that was filled with dictionaries and quickly searched up…

"Jarah. From this thing, I guess it means something like '_boldness and bravery'_ but I'm not quite sure…"

Blossom quickly typed in the computer and soon the sound of a printer working was heard. She took the three papers that went flying from it.

**Jason Blake Utonium**

**AGE: 17**

**Birthday: November 1st**

**Description: Orange hair, brown eyes, 1.60 of height.**

**Cecil Noah Utonium**

**AGE: 17**

**Birthday: November 1st**

**Description: Blonde hair, blue eyes, 1.55 of height.**

**Jarah Jake Utonium**

**AGE: 17**

**Birthday: November 1st**

**Description: Black hair, green eyes, 1.58 of height.**

* * *

><p><strong>So... here it is, second chapter.<strong>

**Gotta admit, I have no time in the week. You know, school stuff.**

**So I'm going to update every Saturday, or sunday, depending on the mood I'm in.**

**AND AGAIN...**

**I WiLL oNlY UpDaTe If yOu ReViEw up tO 4! To PEoPlE ThAt rEvIeWD, HeRe iS YoUr anSwEr!**

**KittyGoesRawr: I actually didn't meant to make some knid of Ouran-PPG crossover. It's just that when I was looking in my mind for a name for the school it inmediately came '_Ouran'. _So... I typed it!**

**iCoffeeChu: yes! As you see, I wiil not reveal anything till the story is at it's climax. And, if you catched my drift, their mother obviously didn't die from cake poisoning. It was just the tale they told the girls. Oh! I shouldn't be saying this!**

**fanficsloves: Why, thank you!**

**To all the guest, thank you for you great and cool words. I will continue to write this til chapter 30 arrives!...**

**...then we will see...**


End file.
